Dream Date
by Firenzie
Summary: The follow-up to "Love Complications." Sick of Hermione's suffering and Harry's complete cluelessness, the Gryffindors set them up on a blind date.
1. Let's Make a Date

Dream Date (Part 1/2)

By Firenze

** **

**A/N: **Follow-up to "Enchanted" and "Love Complications." Despite the title, this whole thing isn't a dream like "Love Complications." Anyway, this will be split into two parts. (Just some more cruelty from the author to make you wait) They don't actually go on the date yet in this one.

**Summary: **Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, and other Gryffindors are sick of seeing Hermione suffer and Harry be so unaware of his obvious returned feelings to her, so they set them up on a blind date. Will things work out? More importantly, will Harry and Hermione _ever_ become a couple?

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, except the stuff I own.

***

The subject came up one Tuesday at lunchtime in the Great Hall. Seamus actually brought it up, and all the other newly Gryffindor 6th and some 5th years had something to say about it.

"So who do you think would make a good couple?" Seamus asked. He carefully avoided Lavender's eye. She had broken up with him because she had taken her dream as some sort of sign that they weren't meant to be together, and he still hadn't forgiven her.

"Ginny and Colin," Parvati said, but then Ron glared at her.

"Not my little sister and that ridiculous twit!"

"Ron, it's true I am your little sister, but that doesn't make me a child!" Ginny insisted angrily. "I'm only a year younger than you – by Merlin's beard, I'm fifteen! And Colin is not a twit!"

"Thank you!" he said, irritated.

"Yeah, don't make fun of Colin!" Dennis said.

"Back to the topic!" Seamus intervened. "Any good couples?"

"As a matter of fact," Ginny interrupted again, "Colin isn't that bad, Ron! Maybe I _will_ go out with him!"

Colin perked up. "Really?"

Ron was turning red. "I am not going to let you date that stupid prat!"

"You can't tell me who to date!" Ginny screamed indignantly.

"Don't call him that!" Dennis shouted.

"Shut up!" Seamus yelled. "Family squabbles and feuds are nice, but we're trying to have a serious conversation here!"

"Ginny, will you really go out with me?"

"Of course, Colin!" she answered, blushing crimson.

Seamus nearly exploded.

"Calm down, you idiot, a perfect match was just made!" Lavender cried. "Now let's go back to your ever-so-precious topic."

"Lavender, I think you would look good with Justin Finch-Fletchy," Parvati whispered loudly to her friend.

"Do you really think so?" They giggled loudly, looking over at the Hufflepuff table. "Justin?"

Justin, hearing his name shrieked across the Great Hall, looked around curiously. Seamus gave him a death glare, and he timorously turned back to his fish and chips.

"I can't believe you would go with that nerd," Seamus remarked.

'He is not a nerd! He's really smart, and good with plants, and I heard he's really nice like all Hufflepuffs. Plus, he's a prefect, and his curly hair is so cute!" Lavender squealed.

Seamus snorted. "You'll probably dump him because of a vision –"

"That's enough!" Dean said, remembering that people were usually hurt and objects were sent flying across the room whenever their break-up, and especially the reason, was mentioned. "Now back to perfect couples…" he brought up, sounding like Seamus.

"How about the two '_supposedly only best friends_' who are as usual '_studying'_ alone together in the library?" Seamus asked, a glint of mischief in his blue-green eyes.

"Harry and Hermione?" everyone asked instantly.

"Yeah, them," he said, surprised at everyone's sudden interest.

"When will they ever go out?" Parvati asked.

"Will Harry ever ask Hermione out?" Lavender wondered right after.

"Will he ever realize he obviously likes her back?" Dean asked quickly.

"Will Hermione ever stop suffering wondering if Harry likes her?" Ron asked, and everyone had to agree with that one.

"He can be so blind sometimes," Ginny said.

"He knows Hermione likes him; he's toying with her head," Dean accused.

"Love is blind," Lavender pointed out.

"Not so much as Harry Potter," Ron sighed.

"You know what I think?" Seamus asked suddenly, ending this chain of remarks that came so fast that you could have sworn they were from the same person.

"What?" everyone cried out simultaneously.

"We have to set them up!" he exclaimed. "On a sort of blind date!"

The 6th year Gryffindors murmured at this, realizing it was a perfect idea. They could finally go out on some sort of dream date, without them even knowing it was going to be with each other!

"Wow, Seamus, that's actually a good idea," Lavender said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked accusingly. "That I never have good ideas?"

"Here we go again," the others sighed and buried their heads in their hands.

***

_Meanwhile, in the library, two best friends are studying, unaware of the plan that is being set up._

_ _

Harry had his nose stuck deep in a thick book. "I looked through three of these volumes, and I still can't find the use of sagebrush leaves," he replied gloomily. "D'you think Snape assigns us these questions purposely so we can't find them?"

"Probably," Hermione sighed, slowly and lazily beginning her essay on _'The History of Wand-less Dark Weapons and Torture Devices.' _"Actually, knowing Snape, yes."

"Did you get the answer? Can I see your homework?"

If she hadn't been in love with him, she would have said no, since cheating was absolutely treacherous and nothing could be learned from it. But since it was Harry, her insides became as squishy as marshmallows and she couldn't resist. "All right."

He sifted through her pile of homework, notes, charts, and worksheets. "Where is it?"

She pulled the piece of parchment out, her hand accidentally brushing against his. She blushed and scolded herself inwardly for making such a big deal.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking alarmed.

"Yes, I'm – ummm – fine," she stammered, feeling like a fool. Harry always made her lose her train of thought.

"Whatever you say," he said doubtfully and went back to checking her homework answers.

They went back to working in the uncomfortable silence, occasionally borrowing quill tips or ink or pieces of parchment – which they already had – and asking for answers to questions or if they could borrow the other's book.

Madam Pince watched over them like a hawk, her eyes bulging every time Harry moved near to Hermione. She threatened to kick them out of the library if they kissed again, like that very public display last year.

Hermione, after stealing a few glances at Harry from the essay she was allegedly writing (she had only her name and the title), nonchalantly leaned over and checked the time on his watch, feeling stupid for not just asking him.

"Time for Charms," she stuttered, her face flushed.

"All right, then," he said, packing away his things.

Hermione was so focused on him that she didn't realize she picked up her bag upside down. Books, parchment, quills, and ink fell to the ground, scattering in every which way. "Oh, I'm such an oaf," she moaned. "Now I'm going to be late for class," she realized, because by Madam Pince's stern face, she had to clean it all up herself. "Tell Professor Flitwick, all right?"

Harry bent down and picked up some rolls of parchment. "I'm not going to leave you here, Hermione. What kind of friend would I be?"

"One with sense. You should get to class; don't worry about me. I brought this upon myself." She gathered his quills and stuffed them in her bag. "It always happens to me."

"You should carry less books," he suggested. "I can hold them for you."

"No, you don't have to—" she began, but Harry had scooped up her textbooks already.

"Let's go to class," he cut her off, and they rushed to the Charms corridor. They ran into the classroom, panting.

"Professor Flitwick, sorry we're late," Harry said quickly, still breathing heavily.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Mr. Potter," a voice said quietly and harshly. "Now you two get to your seats and twenty points from Gryffindor for you being late and disrupting class."

"Professor Snape, we—" Hermione began instantly, but then she looked up when they heard laughter.

Standing in the front of the classroom was Sirius, wearing a huge grin. "You can explain yourselves later. Now you and your girlfriend can get to your seats, and we'll continue our review lesson on Entrancement Enchantments."

Harry and Hermione had faces that were bright scarlet, and their jaws fell to the ground.

Sirius guffawed heartily. "Joking again, you two," he said. "Now seriously, let's begin our lesson for today…"

Harry and Hermione walked to their seats, blushing at the teasing and snickers going around.

***

"Really, _Professor Black_, what were you doing teaching a class?" Harry asked, after their extremely easy lesson on Chortling Charms (Hermione and Ron were still in hysterics).

"Well, Flitwick was feeling under the weather, and since I was lodging here anyway, Dumbledore put me up to it," he said.

Hermione burst into another fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's still an hour until those spells wear off?" he asked hopelessly.

"Don't worry. There's always the other secret unknown cure," Sirius informed him.

"Really?" Harry asked anxiously, as Ron fell to the ground clutching his stomach and wheezing. "I'd do anything."

"You can always kiss them."

Harry's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "Never mind."

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Harry?" Sirius asked teasingly, and this time when Ron laughed, there was a hint of realness (yes, that is a word!) to it.

He turned red. "Well, yeah, ummm…yeah," he said uncomfortably, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"Harry, there comes a time in every boy's life—" Sirius began.

"Stop!" he cried, throwing his hands over his ears. "We got this lecture from Snape in our second year – what a nightmare."

Sirius burst out laughing, making everyone in the room, excluding Harry, sound like a bunch of hyenas or people in a mental institution. "I was just teasing, Harry, calm down."

He exhaled deeply. "C'mon, Sirius, that was one of the most horrifying times in my whole entire life. I _still_ have nightmares about it."

"All right then, Harry. Well, back to my main point, you can always kiss her."

"Does it work?" he asked, looking nervously at the hysterical Hermione.

"Try it," Sirius urged.

"Just on the cheek?" he asked hopefully.

"It isn't that easy, pal. This needs to be a _real_ kiss."

"Anything to shut them up; my head is hurting." Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned closer to Hermione and kissed her softly.

He broke away a few seconds later, looking fierce, but thoroughly embarrassed. "She won't stop laughing, and it's too hard to kiss a girl when—" He stared at the very amused look on his godfather's face. "Sirius! I'm going to kill you!"

***

Lavender and Parvati were sitting on Lavender's bed, applying nail polish, chatting, playing truth or dare, and giggling excessively, which brought Hermione to wonder if the Chortling Charms had worn off yet.

Hermione struggled to concentrate on the book she was reading (which she wouldn't admit to anyone) about Harry Potter.

"What about you, Hermione, you have to play!" Parvati insisted.

"Fine," she said dully. "Truth."

"Would you ever go on a blind date?" Lavender asked quickly.

"No," she said firmly, gazing dreamily at the picture of Harry with his usual half-grin staring out at her from the page.

"I double dare you to go on a blind date that we get to set up," Parvati said very fast. "That means you have to do it – or face the consequences – kiss Draco Malfoy."

Hermione squirmed. "Ummm…so I have no choice?"

"Not really. That means you'll be ready to go on your date at next week's nighttime Hogsmeade trip for 6th and 7th years only at precisely 6:00 PM," Lavender said.

She buried her head in her hands. "What have I gotten into?"

***

"By Merlin's beard, Harry, when's the last time you went out on a date with a girl?" Seamus asked suddenly.

All the boys were lounging in the common room, talking about Quidditch, when Seamus brought it up at the strangest time.

""Uhhh…never," he replied, slightly blushing.

"And you're sixteen, right?"

"That's obvious," Harry said. "Why?"

"Because you've been missing out on the fruits of life! Teenage years are when you get all the girls." Seamus and the other guys all agreed.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Duh, you need a girlfriend or people will start to think you're gay," Dean answered.

"How about a blind date?" Seamus suggested slyly.

Harry thought it over for a while. "With who?"

"It's a blind date," Ron said, "which means you don't find out until you see her at the date. Are you up to it?"

"Errr…" he said, biting his lip. "Do I have a choice?"

"No," the boys said in unison and laughed.

"You'll meet your date at next week's nighttime Hogsmeade trip at precisely 6:00 PM by the front gates of Hogsmeade," Dean said, and Harry instantly knew they had the whole thing set up already.

He sighed and hoped desperately that it wasn't some practical joke or they wouldn't set him up with someone like Eloise Midgen.

***

Seriously, this was only going to be one part. I swear this time. Next time, just tell me if you want to read 17-page-long fics, or if you'd prefer them split into shorter, convenient parts. This goes in that nice little white box down there. I'm wondering if any of you have seen it, because I see the number of people that have read it, and the number of reviews…what are the other hundred of you doing?


	2. The Dream is a Nightmare

**Dream Date (Part 2/2)**

By Firenze

**A/N: **This is the sequel to the follow-up to "Love Complications," which is the follow-up to "Enchanted." Don't worry; even though the title is "DREAM Date," it isn't all a dream, but they do actually go on the date in this one. Holy flying monkeys, people, 233 people read this fic in one day! And 35 reviews! That almost tops my other record of reviews in a single day (52 for Love Complications Part 5), but I didn't even have to beg! Thank you so much!!!

** **

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, except anything you recognize not as J.K. Rowling's. ****

***

"This is stupid," Hermione said, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair into a messy bun. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"For a memorable experience?" Lavender suggested, shrugging. "Don't ask me, it was all Seamus' idea—"

"_What_?!" Her hairclips fell from her hands. At first, she had had a faint glimmer of hope that they might have set her up with Harry, but that wasn't very likely. After that, she suspected they would set her up with someone horrible as a prank. Now her doubts were confirmed. "I have to date whoever that idiotic practical joker set me up with? I'll be stuck with Neville!"

"Seamus is _not_ an idiot," she replied firmly, applying blue eye shadow to her lids. "In fact, he's very sweet, smart, funny, cute, an all-round good guy—"

"So why did you break up with him?" Hermione asked accusingly, trying to get the folds of her ruby colored dress robes to fall into their proper place. She, knowing that visions were fake, took Seamus' side, even though he wasn't exactly one of her favorite people.

"Because the dream was so entirely real…I mean, how else could the flower Ron gave me in my dream have gotten into my pocket?"

Hermione sighed. "Never mind. So what happened in that dream, anyway?"

Lavender explained the entire thing, not pausing at all.

Hermione snorted at the end. "There's no way that could have been true."

"Why? Because Ron doesn't secretly love you?"

"Yes, that, but—" She exhaled deeply and hung her head. "Harry is never going to ask me out – ever."

_Don't worry, your misery will end soon, Hermione!_ Lavender thought, hoping that their date would pass by flawlessly.

***

Harry routinely smoothed his hair down, which he had managed to tame somewhat using a lot of hair gel. He fixed his navy blue robes.

"You look fine," Ron insisted. "Just go get her now."

"How? I don't know who it is!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, just leave now, so you can be on time for your date," he said. "I mean, you can't be late, or everything will be ruined already."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, I still have an hour. And who cares if it's ruined, it probably will be anyway. Blind date…this is the stupidest idea I've ever heard of. If I don't know who it is, how I am supposed to know what to do or say?"

Ron grinned. "That's the best part of it! Improvisation, that's how. Speak whatever you feel like." He paused for a while. "Do you have flowers?"

"_No_," he said impatiently, "why?"

"For your date, you prat!" Ron shouted. "Or chocolate or something like that! Do you even know where you two are going?"

He shook his head. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"We expected it," Ron said, with a relieved sigh. "Go to the Chez Pierre restaurant in Hogsmeade Square. Leave now and get the stuff you need, all right? If this works perfectly, you'll have a girlfriend!"

Harry was by the doorway, about to walk out the door. "I don't _want _a girlfriend!" Harry insisted. _Not if it isn't—_

Ron cut into his thoughts. "And that's exactly why people will think you're gay," he replied, shaking his head sadly.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

***

Hermione waited in front of the Chez Pierre restaurant, shivering. Whoever she was supposed to meet was ten minutes late.

Lavender and Parvati were pacing back and forth. "When is he going to show up?" Parvati asked.

"Ugh, count on Seamus to botch things up!" Lavender fumed.

"Just forget it," Hermione said tiredly. "We can always just go back to the castle, or go to Honeydukes or something, _or_ we can go back to the castle."

"Awww, come on, you party pooper!" Lavender cried. "What if he turns out to be really great and you hit it off and become a couple?"

"I don't care," Hermione moaned. "There's only one person who I want to be my boyfriend, but chances of that are very slim."

Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other, but Hermione caught it. "Oh god, that's it, isn't it? It _is_ Harry! This whole entire thing was a setup, right from the start, that's how blind date's came up, and why you had everything planned out already!"

They nervously looked at each other. "At least it'll be a surprise for him?" Parvati said weakly.

***

Harry began the walk to Chez Pierre, all across Hogsmeade. His arms were laden with a box of chocolate frogs and a bouquet of lilies. Then his heart stopped. Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione were arguing in front of the restaurant.

He had to go out with one of them?! He sincerely hoped it wasn't Parvati, because he had known seconds into the Yule Ball that she was not his type. And if it was Lavender, Seamus would kill him, but then again, he was the one who set it all up.

"That's it, then, isn't it?" he said to no one in particular. They had set him up with Hermione – purposely. Harry felt very stupid; he was probably the only one who hadn't known. But Hermione actually didn't seem too happy about it, so maybe it _wasn't_ her. Now he was very confused.

He walked up the path to the restaurant entrance. The girls instantly stopped their arguing, and Lavender and Parvati said a weak hello and fled.

"Hello," Hermione said drearily.

"So I was right, then," he replied.

"We've been duped, Harry," she replied. Despite her gloominess, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her scarlet robes. Her hair was gracefully done up in a bun that was a little messy, but the loose strands framed her face, which was flushed due to the cold air.

"I guess these are for you," he said, holding out the chocolate and flowers.

Hermione shook her head. "Keep it, it was just a total waste."

"Are you angry at me?" he asked nervously.

She let out an uneasy giggle. "Of course not. I just think you should waste your time with me. You expected an elegant, French dinner with some beautiful girl and you would have fabulous time. Well, you got stuck with me. You can leave now, if you want. I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

"Do you think _I'm_ mad at you?" he asked incredulity.

Hermione looked up. "Well, aren't you? I'm certainly not what you expected, I can tell by your eyes."

"It's all right, really. I wasn't expecting anyone – except for the fact that since Seamus set me up, I thought it to be Eloise Midgen. All in all, I'd say you're a whole lot more than I hoped."

"Unless you hoped for Cho Chang," she muttered darkly.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Hermione, that was two years ago! I moved on. She's just my friend now, remember?"

"Whatever," she said uninterestedly.

"Are you still up for dinner?" he asked, volunteering a hand to help her up. "The others are paying anyway, so we might as well enjoy it."

Hermione reluctantly took his hand and stood up, smoothing out her robes. "Are you sure you want to go with me?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else," he said.

As usual, Harry had lifted her spirits considerably. He always seemed to know exactly what to say. Hermione figured he probably didn't even mean it, but she accepted it. "All right then." Still holding her hand, Harry led her into the restaurant.

***

"I always loved French food," Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Tell me," Harry said, glancing at the pile of food on his plate. "I'm not eating frog legs or snails or cow brains, am I?"

"Oh, don't worry," she replied with a smile. "It's completely fine."

He sighed with a relief and took a bite. "Wow, it is good."

"See, muskrat liver is a whole lot better than you thought, isn't it?"

Harry choked and spit out his half-chewed food. "What?!"

"Ewww…" she said, looking at the food he had spit onto the table. "Harry, people are staring." Then she laughed. "You know, I was just joking."

She had finally relaxed, and they had both convinced themselves that it wasn't a date, and it was just like any other dinner – except it was formal, fancy, French, expensive, and everyone thought they were a couple.

"Maybe I'll skip the main course and go onto desert, anyway," he said, pushing his plate aside and staring at the display of chocolate mousse.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just keep eating, Harry, or the cooks will think you don't like it and spit in your food," Hermione whispered.

He raised his eyebrows and began to dig in.

***

"That really wasn't bad," he said, patting his full stomach. "And I still have room for desert."

"Not all French food is as terrible as it sounds. Actually, you had a seafood dish. Filleted fish, lemon juice, crab, lobster—"

"Excuse me?" he asked, coughing on his water.

"What?" she asked, moving over. "Harry, you're splashing water all over the table."

"I'm allergic to lobster," he said, paling.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked worriedly.

"Nope," he said. "When the Dursleys were actually nice enough to give me a tiny piece, or maybe they already knew that I wasth allergic, my thongue tharted to thwell and I couldn't thalk becauthe it wath filling up my mouth…"

"Oh my god!" Hermione cried out, panicking. She pulled out her wand. "Oh, I think I know a spell for this…ummm…I know I read about it…"

"Don't pull a Lockhart on me and remove my theeth or thomething, all right?" he asked, gagging on his tongue.

"Don't worry, I…ummm…I know what to do," she lied. "It's ummm…uhhh…let's just go back to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey can heal you!" She grabbed his hand and heaved him out of the chair. Pulling a few coins out of her purse, she tossed them to the waiter and rushed Harry out.

***

As they were running the long way back from Hogsmeade, Hermione was racking her brains for any kind of spell she had heard of to decrease the swelling. 

"The only thing I know is a Shrinking Solution, but we don't have time for that! I think I remember something!" she cried. With a wave of her wand, she yelled, "Reducio!"

For a split second, it looked as though it had worked…and then it was clear something was wrong. Harry was slowly getting shorter and shorter than his already small size.

"Thomething tellth me thith wathn't the right thpell!" he shouted in a high-pitched voice as he began to shrink.

Hermione freaked out. She picked up Harry in her fist and ran as fast as she could up the hill to the castle. Finally, she reached the large front doors, hoping Harry was microscopic by the time she got to the Infirmary. She tugged at the handle, but it refused to open.

Hermione pounded on the doors. "Someone open the doors! It's an emergency! Please, someone help!"

The doors opened suddenly. Snape was looking at Hermione venomously. "Can I help you, _Miss Granger_?" he spat out.

"It's an emergency, I need to see Madam Pomfrey!" she exclaimed.

But Snape blocked the doorway. "You should be at Hogsmeade right now. Exactly what is the emergency?"

Her eyes widened, but she had no choice. She held out her fist and unfurled her fingers. A two-inch Harry Potter was jumping up and down on her palm, attempting to scream, but only coming out as a tiny squeak.

For the first time ever, Snape laughed. It wasn't evilly, it was out of sheer amusement – or maybe that _was_ pretty cruel. He heartily guffawed, leaning against the doorframe and clutching his stomach.

Hermione stamped her foot impatiently. "It's not funny! Let me through, I have to get to Madam Pomfrey!"

But Snape couldn't stop laughing.

"What's going on?" a strict voice asked.

Hermione brightened. "Professor McGonagall!"

She stalked forward, glaring at Snape. "What, Severus, do you find so amusing?" she asked sternly.

Still wheezing, he pointed at Hermione's outstretched hand.

McGonagall raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh my goodness!"

"His tongue was swelling from a lobster allergy, and a Reduction Charm went awry," Hermione explained nervously.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Where's Poppy?" She and Hermione rushed down the main entrance hall to the Infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey was checking a first year Hufflepuff girl's temperature.

Professor McGonagall explained it all in haste. Madam Pomfrey gasped and restored Harry back to normal with a few charms.

He sat up, sprawled on the floor. "I feel dizzy," he said, and passed out on the cold tiles.

McGonagall looked at the doorway where Snape was watching with a grin. "Really now, what were you thinking, Severus? He could have been fatally injured!"

He shrugged and walked away, leaving Hermione fuming. The two women and she lifted Harry onto his regular bed (he had been to the hospital wing that many times) and finally relaxed. 

As he was still out cold, Hermione sat down on the foot of his bed with her head in her hands. Her dream date had been a disaster.

***

Hermione had unknowingly fallen asleep during the course of time. Somebody next to her gently shook her shoulder.

"What is it?" she mumbled, burying her face in some soft fabric.

"Hermione, wake up," they whispered in her ear.

She groggily blinked an eye open. "Where am I?"

"I think we're in the Infirmary," the voice said.

"Is that you, Harry?" she asked in shock, backing away. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep facing him and her face was nestled in his robes. She instantly backed away, but that wasn't such a good idea. With a loud thump, she fell off the twin-sized bed painfully.

Harry peered over the edge, putting on his glasses. "Are you okay?" he whispered apprehensively.

"Yes, I'm just fine and dandy," she said with a grunt, struggling to get up.

"So what happened? How'd we get here?" Harry asked, his head resting on his elbow, which was propped up on a pillow, once Hermione was sitting in a chair by his bed.

"You had an allergic reaction to lobster, your tongue started to swell, we left the restaurant in a hurry and ran back here, I tried to use a Reduction Charm to make it stop, but you started to shrink. When I finally got to Hogwarts, the front doors were locked, Snape answered it, and when I showed him what was wrong, he wouldn't stop laughing. Finally, McGonagall came along, we got the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey fixed you up." She was blushing furiously, but he couldn't tell because it was pitch black. "And our stupid blind date was ruined."

"Not exactly," he said slowly, looking at his luminous watch glowing in the darkness. "It's only eight o'clock, meaning we have half an hour left."

"Out date was supposed to be two and a half hours?" she asked in shock.

"Do you know what teenagers our age do on dates, Hermione?" he asked. Now they were both bright red, about the color of Hermione's robes.

"Well," she said, clearing her throat. "What are we supposed to do now? Do you think Madam Pomfrey knows we're awake?"

"I hope not," Harry said in a low whisper.

"Why?" she asked curiously, leaning closer to hear what he was saying. From up close, since her eyes were adjusted to the darkness, Hermione could see clearly in Harry's emerald eyes, nervousness.

"Don't tell me you're looking in my eyes and reading my expression again," Harry said. "You should be able to tell how I'm feeling anyway, you can probably hear my heartbeat."

"Actually, no," she whispered back.

Blindly in the darkness, he reached for her hand. He held it in his for a while and guided it to his chest. "There, feel it?" he asked, her loose wisps of hair on his cheek.

"Yes," she breathed, her own heart beating to a similar rhythm, which was a few times faster than normal. They were quiet for a while, just breathing heavily, while she kept her palm on his heart. "Why are you so tense?"

"Because – because I wanted to tell you…that I love you," he finally said.

Hermione gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I—"

"Why didn't you tell me about a year ago, you twit?" she demanded, somewhat ruining the very romantic moment.

Harry looked down, releasing his grasp on her wrist. "I've like you for a few years now. And I've always known it, too. I just never said anything because – fear of rejection, I suppose."

"Why didn't you say anything when you found out I was madly in love with you? I wouldn't reject you then," she said angrily.

"I was too shy…" he said, feeling very stupid that he hadn't mentioned it then.

"And why not _anytime_ at the end of last year? You had plenty of months!"

Harry blushed, knowing she was full right. "Because – maybe I wasn't ready for a girlfriend, until now."

"What makes you think I'll be your girlfriend?" she hissed.

"Because – because you said you were in love with me," he said uncertainly.

Hermione laughed. "You know, you're really cute when you get so confused like that."

"At least I don't look as stupid as I feel right now. I hope. Was that supposed to be a yes?" he asked, crossing his fingers and wishing.

She leaned over and aimed a kiss at his forehead, on his lightening-shaped scar, but he moved slightly, and her target was off. She ended up giving him a light kiss on the nose. Blushing, she answered, "Of course I'd say yes, I was just playing with your head like you did to me."

"I'm really sorry about that," he said, also flushed.

"Well, I should think you would be. I've only had to suffer for the longest time," she said, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on, I've apologized. Now I want to give you something."

Hermione's brown eyes sparkled. "Really?"

He dug in his pockets and pulled out a small, velvet box. "Don't worry, it isn't an engagement ring or anything. It's a bracelet." He opened it up and showed her the silver chain. It had a few charms on it, like of a cat, a dragon, a broom, a cauldron, a spellbook, and a whole bunch of other things dealing with magic.

"It's beautiful, Harry! But how – if you didn't know I was going to be your date, why did you get it?" She stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Ever since I realized I liked you, I bought it, kept it in my pocket all the time, and vowed to give it to you sometime," he explained. "No better time than confession time." He carefully put it around her wrist.

"Thank you so much," she said, much too happy to speak.

"I also want us to make a promise. Kind of like Lavender's dream, just this time, Ron won't break us up. First off, you're not secretly in love with him, are you?" Harry grinned.

"Of course not!"

"Okay then. I'm trying to remember what Ron said Lavender said happened in her dream…" He thought for a while.

Hermione gently took his hand in hers, curling her pinky around his. "Now that we're together…" she began, beaming.

"Nothing will break us apart," they both finished simultaneously. They locked eyes and kept gazing. Slowly, very slowly, Harry inched forward to kiss her. Her arms went around his neck, one of his hands cupped her cheek and the other was around her waist, pulling her closer. Their lips finally met, and –

The lights flickered on. "Poppy, I have a blinding headache and I can't sleep—"

Harry and Hermione jumped up, out of each other's arms. Hermione fell back off the bed and off to the floor again.

"You two, _again_?" a voice demanded. "Do I have to tape your lips shut to make you stop kissing?"

"Madam Pince," Hermione groaned, standing up. She and Harry glanced at each other. What an inopportune moment for her to just barge in, but it always seemed to be her. Hermione was pondering over the fact that their librarian might have some kind of radar to know when she and Harry were getting close —

"Forget her," Harry said under his breath, his eyes pleading.

She grinned. Completely ignoring the irate librarian, they were in each other's arms again and right about to kiss, when –

"What were you saying?" Madam Pomfrey burst into the room, pulling on a nightdress. Then she spotted Harry and Hermione untangled themselves from each other in his bed by the window. "Oh, you're awake now!" She bustled back into her office and returned with a spoonful of some purplish liquid, which she forced down a gagging Harry's throat.

"Poppy, about this headache…" Madam Pince began, and she followed Madam Pomfrey into her office.

Harry sighed. "Is it that impossible for us to kiss at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Well," Hermione said, gazing into his eyes as usual, "nobody is around now." Her eyes then wandered around the room. "Except for Neville, and he's—"

"Out like a log," he finished, moving nearer. So then for the third time, they were ready to kiss, and then –

"Harry! Hermione! There you are!"

_THUD!!! _Hermione threw her arms in the air. "I give up!"

The remaining five Gryffindor 6th years were standing in the doorway.

"What happened to you two?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, we completely lost you after you ran away from the restaurant – holding hands," Dean said with a sly grin.

"So how did the rest of your dream date go?" Parvati asked. They all looked at each other and silently giggled.

"Do you feel like explaining it?" Hermione asked him warily.

"You were the one who witnessed it all," he replied resignedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the long explanation again, pausing only once to take a breath, and leaving out the whole hospital wing scene. "Not exactly what I would call a dream date."

Harry smiled at her. "I would."

***

Well, total cheesiness yet again. Anyone up for _another_ follow-up to this follow-up of another follow-up? I swear, I'm making a saga out of this, and it was only supposed to have two stories. Is anyone interested in seeing Harry and Hermione finally kiss? I keep putting all those distractions to drive you people nuts. Just say so in your review (if you're a cool enough person to leave one), and in the meanwhile, I just may start it anyway.


End file.
